mgoprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Roshio
"You know what they say? No? Well they say that life is like chocolate. It can be really sweet or very bitter." Tiger Eyes ''Roshio is the Marine's top sharpshooter. Appearance Roshio is a fairly tall and slim man. He has long slightly spikey hair that loosely hangs over his face. He has small bright red eyes and a pointy nose. He usually is seen wearing some form of cloak and a formal dress of some sort. He matches everything he wears with black. Personality Roshio is mild-mannered; he's overall reserved and cold towards others aside from those few people close to him. Roshio lives for the thrill of combat, and is visibly frustrated when faced with circumstances where he is denied the opportunity of fighting a skilled adversary. Despite his cold personality, he has shown a humorous side of himself. He has a strong sense of duty, but he prioritizes his friends and comrades over orders. History Roshio was born on a small island in the New World which was under the protection of Sven Frieglord . His father was killed by a band of theives trying to protect his mother when they broke into his home. Roshio grew up wanting to avenge his father, and so he joined the Marines on his eighteenth birthday. His mother saw him off, but she too was murdered not long after his departure. Roshio returned home to surprise her on her birthday two years later. He snuck into his old home in order to surprise her, but he found that the house had been completely remodeled. A young girl stood petrified in front of him, and he was just as shocked as she was. Suddenly a young man, not much older than he was, came down the stairs and saw him standing there. He motioned the girl upstairs and began questioning Roshio. After a long conversation, Roshio was told that his mother had been murdered, and the man and his wife had bought the house about three months prior to his visit. Yami broke down crying, and noticing his pain the man let him sleep in the house for the night. The following day went to the cemetery where he found her gravestone. He collapsed beside the gravestone and weeped for hours until his body grew tired, and he passed out. He was awoken by his father's old best friend Ben. Ben had carried him into his house where Roshio had risen. The room was familiar, and it was calming to Roshio. Ben began telling Roshio about his parents and how they were great people. He then revealed that Roshio's father had been a pirate once, but he left his crew to start a family. He then handed Roshio a box engraved with the words Red Tsunami. He went on to explain that as a pirate, his father had been given the name Red Tsunami after killing a hundred Marines in order to protect his captain from being captured. Roshio carefully opened the box which contained his father's old crossbow. He had known that his father was a marksman, but he had never seen his father even lay a finger on a weapon before the night when he died. Roshio left without a word and went to Marine Headquarters where he requested to be trained by the legendary marksman Vice-Admiral Yoro D. Trorro. The Marines laughed but before he was sent away, a man slowly walked towards Roshio. He looked at Roshio in the eyes and made a remark under his breath about ''the boy with Tiger Eyes. The man then revealed himself as Trorro and walked away. Roshio followed him with his eyes until the man turned around and violently asked "You comin', boy?" and continued walking away. Roshio took the hint and chased after the man. Roshio trained under Trorro for the next five years as he slowly climbed the Marine ranks becoming a commodore. The training did not end because it was complete, but instead because Trorro was killed by rookie pirate Chalice Meridian. After a series of promotions of the top Marines caused by the untimely death of Yoro D. Trorro, he gained the title of Rear Admiral (arguably prematurely). He took the time the following few years to finish his training and perfecting his marksmanship until he met Yami. The two became close friends and constantly caused incidents at the headquarters. Suto constantly remarked that if it weren't for their strength, they would have been demoted long ago. Little after Roshio turned 29, Granulf Edelstein was killed. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Equipment Roshio's arsenal is extensive and is not limited to his signature crossbow, Spider Star. He also carries two modified 8 round pistols which he uses for his Ice Lillies , and a Marine issued rifle. He also carries at least ten throwing knives in a small sack he carries attached to his belt. He confiscated a gunblade from an Impel Down guard; whether he is to use it or not has yet to be shown. Spider Saber Spider Saber (S2) is a crossbow forged from Adam Wood and steel making it nearly indestructible. It cannot be set ablaze or destroyed by any known amount of force. The crossbow was named by Roshio's father's captain when when Roshio's father used it to fend off an army of gorilla spiders. Artificial Seastone Bolts: Trorro taught Roshio how to make artificial seastone. Although it is nowhere near as potent as regular seastone, it does have the same properties as seastone. It con only slightly subdue Devil Fruit abilities and as such is only used for weaponry such as crossbow bolts. 'Fire Star Bolts:' *Fire Lion Star: Roshio fires a bolt that seems like a regular crossbow bolt towards someone intentionally missing and hitting the ground. The surrounding 25 feet of the bolt's landing go ablaze and begin spawning Fire Lions that attack people with the circle. *Fire Bird Star: Roshio fires a bolt in the shape of a massive phoenix, it also seems to summon a massive ring of fire once it makes contact. *Fire Bee Star: Roshio fires his crossbow in quick succession in one direction. The bolts that are released are extremely small. Before reaching its target, the bolts become bees and latch onto their target releasing a poison which causes the target's body to overheat causing it to tire more easily. 'Lost War Bolts:' *'Lost Heavenly Shooting Star: Roshio fires three bolts slightly angled overhead. In the air they each break appart into three smaller bolts. The nine new bolts then become coated in a blue ice flame which freezes the ground around Roshi as they hit the ground. *Lost Mission Stealth Star: Roshio fires a special bolt that transforms into a grappling hook mid-air. Ice Lilies When Yami took Roshio and their subordinates to ''Frozen Hell ''Island, ''Roshio found himself out of luck in terms of training. The wildlife there was very limited, and he grew bored of shooting ananimate targets.He decided to explore the depths of the cave where he found ravenous plants unlike anything he had ever seen before. Had anyone else found them, they would have been of no use, but Roshio manipulated them into weapons. He used his knowlege of botamy to create synthetic seeds which caused the Ice Lillies to grow instantly.He modified his two standard Marine pistols to be capable of propelling the seeds. Ice Lilly Shining Icicles: Miscellaneous Skills '''Sharpshooting: Although his signature weapon is the crossbow, he's also masterful using pistols, rifles, and throwing knives. He's able to accurately shoot somebody in the body without killing them from over fifty feet using his pistols. His skills with the rifle are rumored to be even greater, but he's relunctant to use them because he claims they're "too bloody." Roshi's impressive accuracy and level of skill in using throwing knives impressed even his teacher. Although he does not use his skill unless absolutely necessary, anything can be a deadly weapon at his hand. Stealth: As part of his training, Roshio learned to be perfectly quiet. After rigourous days of non-stop training, he got to the point where he naturally cannot make noise with his footsteps. He is able to accurately read lips from over 100 feet away, and is able to hack into a protected Den Den Mushi signal with ease. Trivia *His favorite character is red. * He loves chocolate. *During his first year in the Marines, he tried to learn swordsmanship and ended up with 7 toes. *Roshio's name comes from the word "rush". *Trorro is "Trollo" in Engrish. *His close friends call him as Ro. *Roc's character. Quotes Template Category:Marine Category:Character Category:Male